Various kinds of trash such as fragments of fishnets, ropes, vinyl strings, paper waste, blocs of wood, empty cans, bottles, PET bottles and caps thereof, cigarette butts, etc. are scattered in a sandy beach such as a bathing beach or the like. As a beach cleaner for collecting these kinds of trash is known a beach cleaner in which a frame is constructed by plural longitudinal members extending in a traveling direction and plural lateral members which extend in a width direction and are substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal members, ski members are arranged at the four corner portions of the frame concerned so as to come into contact with the sandy soil, a scraper is secured to the front portion of the frame, a trash withdrawing member constructed by a net member to a box-shaped frame which is opened forwardly and upwardly is provided to the rear portion of the frame, and the frame is towed by a towing vehicle to run on the sand soil under the state that the scraper bites into the sand soil, whereby relatively small trash can be scraped up together with sand and collected on the net member (for example, see Patent Document 1).